1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an intelligent navigation system, and more specifically, to a system and method of providing an intelligent navigation system that incorporates artificial intelligence.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intelligent navigation involves the delivery of information to a vehicle operator. Various types of information are useful for navigation purposes, including geographically related information such as maps, or points of interest, or the like. The information is communicated to the vehicle operator in a variety of ways, such as a display device or a screen integral with the instrument panel.
One feature of an intelligent navigation system is the integration of a global positioning system (GPS). The GPS system automatically determines the location of the vehicle. The GPS may be a hand-held device or integral with the vehicle. The global positioning system includes a signal transmitter, a signal receiver, and a signal processor. The GPS, as is known in the art, utilizes the concept of time-of-arrival ranging to determine position. The global positioning system includes a signal receiver in communication with a space satellite transmitting a ranging signal. The position of the signal receiver can be determined by measuring the time it takes for a signal transmitted by the satellite at a known location to reach the signal receiver in an unknown location. By measuring the propagation time of signals transmitted from multiple satellites at known locations, the position of the signal receiver can be determined. NAVSTAR GPS is an example of a GPS that provides worldwide three-dimensional position and velocity information to users with a receiving device from twenty-four satellites circling the earth twice a day.
Another feature of a navigation system is a digital map. The digital map is an electronic map stored in an associated computer database. The digital map may include relevant information about a particular map location, such as intersections, curves, hills or the like. It may also include information about a traffic control device. The digital map can be extremely useful to the vehicle operator. However, maps are dynamic due to factors like the addition of new roads, traffic condition shifts, or road construction. Therefore, it is difficult and expensive to accurately maintain a digital map database.
At the same time, most vehicle operators repeatedly travel the same routes within their geographic area. As a vehicle operator becomes accustomed to a particular route, the vehicle operator may tend to react automatically to traffic control devices along the route. This behavior can be dangerous, especially if there is a change to a traffic control device.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an intelligent navigation system that incorporates artificial intelligence in order to provide the operator with accurate information about traffic control devices along frequently traveled routes.